The World's Edge Mountains
Overview The World's Edge Mountains is a harsh and desolate realm in the northern wastes of Dancing Chrysalis. The mountains are home to the warring tribes of greenskins and monsters. The current ruler of this fractured land is the Warlord Skarsnik in his mountain hold of Karak Eight Peaks. To the north is the slum of Spitepeak, to the south-west is the port city of Barak Varr, and to the south-east are the Dragonhold Mines. Currently Warlord Skarsnik has five vassals under his pointed boot. * Spiderking Ghax * Underboss Craggdar * Boss Ardstuf * Boss Wyrmkicker * Boss Speeda Class Structure To the greenskins might (or cunning) is right. Only the most powerful can make their way to the top of the dungheap that is greenskin culture. Once there however, it is a constant battle to keep rivals at bay. They have to be lucky every time; whereas their rivals only have to be lucky once. Greenskin Types In the World's Edge Mountains there are many greenskin races goblins and their slave races. Cave Goblins Cave Goblins are the most common goblins in the World's Edge Mountains. Adapted to live underground they wear large hoods when above ground to keep the hated sun at bay. Cave Goblins grow many types of mushrooms underground and are especially fond of the deathcap mushroom which can send them into a battle frenzy. Cave Goblins also cultivate several varieties of squig. These maddened animals give a much needed edge to Cave Goblin armies. Forest Goblins Hailing from the forests and jungles around the World's Edge Mountains Forest Goblins are a constant thorn in the side for those living in the Elven Realms of Tor Alindril. Forest Goblins have cultivates a symbiotic relationship with the spiders of the forest from the smallest Huntsman Spider all the way to the enormous Gargantula. Common Goblins Common goblins have a harsh life in the World's Edge Mountains. Preferring to live in the flatter areas of the world many have non the less flocked to Skarsnik's banner in the hopes of seeding death and destruction against the other races of the world. Common Goblins are more disciplined than the other types of goblins, sometimes even approaching the co-ordination of rookie human regiments. Grotlings Grotlings are the slave race of the greenskins. Smaller and less intelligent that the other races they are used as builders, cannon fodder, and occasionally food. Armies The Waagh of Warlord Skarsnik The Army of Spiderking Ghax The Army of Underboss Craggdar The Army of Boss Ardstuf The Army of Boss Wyrmkicker The Army of Boss Speeeda Adventuring Parties Da Hunterz Relations Allies: In the Autumn of Year 0 the World's Edge Mountains allied with the Eternal Empire of the Vulture King. In the Spring of Year 0. The Duchy of Bordelaux was overthrown and the true allies revealed themselves to be The Under Empire. Enemies: The The Legion of Abholos stayed an enemy in the spring of Year 0 when the The Under-Empire decided that the war against them was still a good idea. The Elf Alliance declared war in the Summer of Year 1, a terrible idea on their part. Clan Grudgemore was made an enemy in the Autumn of Year 1 so that the Eternal Empire could have a scrap. Timeline The current timeline can be found here.